<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run Grace and take him with you. by IAdore_You</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207314">Run Grace and take him with you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAdore_You/pseuds/IAdore_You'>IAdore_You</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ready or Not (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Infidelity, Sex, Slow Burn, Time Loop, please dear don't leave me, the le domas are crazy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAdore_You/pseuds/IAdore_You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is stuck in a time loop, luckily she can get out of this shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Le Domas/Grace Le Domas, Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Run Grace and take him with you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! I don't know where this story came from, it just came to mind and I wrote it. I didn't want a very long story, but I also didn't want such a short one, it's a reasonable size, you know, a lot of ideas.<br/>I hope you like it, english is not my main language, so i am learning. I'm sorry for any mistake.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Grace was sitting on the front steps of the great Le Domas mansion, with her muddy all-star and her once beautiful white dress, completely bloody and muddy, torn and full of holes. Dried blood spread over his face, nails and hair. She was finished.</p><p> After the adrenaline was drained from her body, just the pain that remained in her muscles making them slightly numb, her shoulder burned due to the dagger that went through (<em>gift from the deceased ex-husband</em>), she laughed at the image of him pleading for her forgiveness and spreading false promises, she threw the ring on his chest and it exploded to pieces in front of him. Her right hand now had a bullet hole (<em>she thanks the little demon Georgie for that</em>). She will get over it, she imagines.</p><p> She doesn't understand what the policeman says to her, she just responds to "her in-laws" and watches the police car's lights glow red and blue and then, among all the policemen and firefighters who put out the fire, Grace saw Mr. Le Bail looking at her, he snaps his fingers and she is back, sitting at Le Domas table with a letter in her hand.</p><p>       </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> At first Grace feels her stomach turn and she really wants to throw up, but she can't, she looks at the letter written hide and seek in her hand and Le Domas looks at her, she understands her looks this time.</p><p> She takes a deep breath “are we really going to play this? Hide and seek? "Grace forces herself to laugh, she already won that game, she can win it again. She waits for Tony's explanation, she will make the same moves.</p><p> She pretends she still loves Alex, even though the son of a bitch is going to betray her in the end and her heart aches with him saying "I love you" so sincerely, she gets between crying and slapping him in the end she does nothing. She finds Daniel in the office and it hurts to know that he will die for her, he gives her a 10 second advantage and she runs faster than the last time.</p><p> She lets Georgie shoot her hand, she falls into the grave of dead goats, she rips her back at the gate, the car still doesn't stop, she is picked up by Stevens in the forest, they are in a car accident, Daniel finds him in the forest and hits him in the head with his gun. She wakes up in the tied and gagged sacrifice room, Daniel still poisons the wine glass, they run away only to be stopped by Charity, who shoots her husband and Grace tries not to feel pleasure when she hits Charity's gun on her head. She runs towards Daniel and sees him choking with his own blood, he tells her to run and with a heavy heart she runs.</p><p> She taps Mr. Le Bail's box on Becky's head repeatedly until she dies, and when Alex grabs her cheek, her body betrays her and relaxes against the hands of her husband, the one who should love and protect her, but she looks in your eyes and see the hate in them. She is really not prepared for this. Not when he sees Alex with the same dagger ready to stab his heart, while saying "Save Satan".</p><p> She sees Aunt Helene explode after screaming "The girl still dies" and then the rest of Le Domas, and then there's only Alex with his eyes pleading for forgiveness.</p><p> "Ah Alex" she looks at him half smiling and sees hope in his eyes "I want a divorce" she throws the ring and it explodes to pieces again. She sits on the stairs again and smokes a cigarette, Mr. Le Bail is there again tapping his fingers and Grace is back at Le Domas' table.</p><p>       </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> Grace sighs when she is in the same situation, it seems that she did not please Mr. Le Bail enough to let her go from that sick cycle he created for her.</p><p> Holding the card in her hands, she leaves her face neutral, Grace gets up and runs out, she still doesn't know most of the rooms in the house, but she knows how to locate herself.</p><p> She goes to the office to wait for Daniel and when he shows up he still says he just came to drink, she smiles a little. He offers her a drink that she picks up and swallows quickly, feeling it burning in her throat, he looks at her.</p><p> "I have to call them" Daniel breaks the silence and Grace looks at him, she wants to see what happens if she stays, instead she spills another glass of expensive wiskey on the office table. "You must go, Grace, I'll give you a 10-second lead."</p><p> "You should disappear with Charity's gun" he looks at her confused "she will try to kill you" and then she runs away, goes straight to the kitchen and takes the biggest knife she finds, the moment the butler arrives, God, she hates him so much, when he tries to attack her, Grace shoves the knife in his abdomen, the man falls, probably dead. She takes a breath and leaves. She has no plan, she just tries to change events so that something helps her escape from that loop.</p><p> Unfortunately the idiot Fitch shot an arrow right at her shoulder, the pain blinded her for an instant, she pulled the arrow and walked calmly to Fitch, he was excited to know that he hit her, he didn't notice when Grace's knife cut his throat and he fell to the floor with wide eyes looking at the woman in front of him. She ran somewhere in the house, she just wanted to survive.</p><p> She was taken by surprise by Becky when she ran down the hall, the bitch shot her in the leg and took her to that shit room. This time Daniel was unable to poison the cup and she saw the dread in his eyes, he tried to save her, just to get an unintended shot from Emilie in the chest, the Le Domas were shocked, but Aunt Helene interrupted them saying not long ago time, did she care about anything? Tony lowered the dagger to his chest and when Grace opened her eyes, she was in the fucking room, with all Le Domas looking expectantly.</p><p>     </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> Grace realized that Daniel was her constant in that repetitive nightmare, he always tried to save her and died every time, with an arrow in the chest, shot in the forehead, in the neck, in the eye and at all times Grace allowed herself to cry.</p><p>       </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>She tried several ways to stay alive, sometimes hiding until the sun came up, other times she got drunk in the office, walked among the trees in the forest, went to sleep in her room and always woke up at the damn table ready to start all over again.</p><p>       </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> She got so tired that she decided that meaning was no longer part of her being. She found out where Stevens kept his cell phone, tried to call the police, but there was no signal to complete the call.</p><p> She went to the sacrifice room, sat in the center of the round table, sighed and started to tie her legs, Tony found her and brought the whole family. They were surprised to find her there.</p><p> "Baby, what are you doing?" Alex spoke worriedly, Grace laughed.</p><p> “Honey, could you help me with the knot? You were always so nice to them. ”She spoke with false innocence, she was really going to die, why not shock them? "Do you remember the time you tied me to the bed and made me beg for your dick?" She saw all the Le Domas' jaw drop with the sentence, it made her laugh. Alex was red and visibly uncomfortable.</p><p> “Sorry, baby, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, but do you remember the time you tied me up on the bed and slapped me? Or when your dick went so deep inside me that it made me see a star? "Grace was now laughing at his words.</p><p> "Do you have no limits?" Charity decided to speak as she walked to finish tying Grace to the table. "Not really. You are going to sacrifice me for Mr. Le Bail" </p><p> Becky was surprised by his sincerity and strangely pleased him. "I'm even thinking about having sex with the devil so he can give me a good room in hell." She laughed dismissively, refusing to look at Daniel, she didn't have the strength to look at him, but before she could say anything meaningless, her vision darkened.</p><p>       </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> By the fifteenth time she came back, she already knew how to get around the house. Grace went into the kitchen to eat the remaining wedding cake, Stevens didn't show up, someone else did.</p><p> "Grace?" Daniel was there, looking at her, this is new and for an instant she allowed herself to believe that he remembered.</p><p> "Daniel." She avoided finding him, but somehow he would always find her, her heart skipped a beat as he approached. She had to ask. "Do you remember?" Her question came out so low that she feared he hadn't heard.</p><p> "Remember what?" Her face contorted at the question and Grace was disappointed. "You should run as far as you can, not stop to eat." He laughed amused, he looked so handsome, she approached unconsciously, standing on tiptoe to leave a peck on her lips. When did she fall in love with him?</p><p> Daniel did not move for an instant and Grace thought he had fucked up everything, until he kissed her again, harder, he bit his lips opening them for his tongue to enter his mouth. It wasn't a romantic kiss, it was a hungry kiss, she dropped to her knees in front of him. Grace had no experience in sucking cock (<em>mostly because she didn't like it</em>), but decided that Daniel deserved it.</p><p> she kissed him the whole length before taking him to the mouth, trying to get used to the size, moving her head back and forth, testing the waters. Daniel's hand got caught in her hair making her swallow more, the sound of her panting, the tight grip on her hair and Daniel's ecstatic face made her wet, Grace almost came with it.</p><p>     </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> The next time she came back, she really tried to save Daniel. Grace stole Charity's gun from her stupid and expensive purse, poisoned the glass of wine before Daniel, so her fucked up family would be on the floor agonizing over her death, arrested Emilie's children in the room with the other maids and yet not it was enough. Daniel died due to the arrow that went through his chest, his mother had shot them when they tried to escape.</p><p> Fuck, Grace really hates the bitch.</p><p>       </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> When Grace returned to the Le Domas table, she got up, picked up one of the weapons that was on display in the room, the family was visibly concerned and Alex tried to persuade her.</p><p> "Honey? Take that gun out of your hand, put it back, honey, come on, my love." His words made her sick from the excess of sweetness, she wanted to throw up. Daniel looked at her with dread and she smiled.</p><p> "Daniel" Grace spoke in amusement, and the man looked at her curiously, while the rest of the family divided their attention between the two. "Next time, I will accept your quickie." She spoke, remembering the drunk flirt he had thrown at her in the wedding photos, she laughed and shot herself.</p><p>           </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> This time Grace feels more daring, waiting for Tony to give her explanation, for Alex to tell her to wait in her room to finally go to the office to wait for Daniel, when he arrives she gives him a big smile.</p><p> "Hey." She says looking at him tenderly, her heart beats wildly for what she is about to do. Grace approaches him until they are facing, Daniel makes no move, hoping to see what she has in mind. Grace kisses him, and he gives up the kiss easily, it's not like the kiss they gave in the kitchen, this one is calmer, softer. Daniel separates and she presses her lips together easily.</p><p> "Grace" His voice is low, she knows he is questioning, running away and dying so many times has made her understand Daniel better, she doesn't answer, just kisses him again. Daniel puts his hands on his hips, pulling her close to him, bodies close together.</p><p>  Daniel was so close that she could smell him, although the smell of all the alcohol was strong, she could still smell the cologne he used. Pressing his palms against her hips over the dress, kneading the flesh, making her sigh.</p><p> He cornered her, holding her close as he carried her back to the pool table in the room. In a quick movement, he picked it up, Grace squeaked and Daniel smiled. Placing her sitting on the table, he raised his hands to her thighs, making space between her legs. Grace huffed a small surprised noise when he moved her panties to the side and swung his palm against her clit, running his fingers through her folds, looking for the moisture that was starting to develop there.</p><p> Grace moaned and reached for him, wrapping one hand on the back of her neck and the other on her bicep. This was so filthy, she was so filthy, and yet it was working so well for her. Grace arched when Daniel rubbed her clit too hard. She traced her index finger over Daniel's still-dressed erection making him sigh. He unzipped his pants, releasing his cock, placing it at the entrance to her vagina and rudely entering</p><p> Daniel kissed her sloppily, biting her lips and rocking inside her a little harder, letting her hips absorb his impact. If he continued like this, Grace would come sooner than expected, her mouth was open now, she had her calves wrapped around her waist: she could feel him breathing hard, could feel the pulse in his muscles as he worked on her with a severe and relentless pace.</p><p> "I need- I need-" Grace said as she approached the edge of her orgasm "I know" Daniel said, his voice low and dark. "I understand you" He leaned over her more completely, she was looking at her jaw now, and he had one hand holding her waist to keep it in place while the other rubbed circles around her clit. Daniel pulled her closer without stopping his movements, when Grace's thighs started to shake and the muscles in her belly contracted, painfully tense, as if they were going to break with tension, and then Daniel told her to come in a voice. high. hoarse and breathless.</p><p> she clung to him with her back arched and her breath hissed between her teeth. Daniel clenched his teeth over the shoulder seam and sought his own release, rubbing his vagina as if he couldn't bear the thought of leaving. For a few moments of floating and light, everything was warm, tingling and good.</p><p> Grace promised herself that the next time she came back it would be the last, she would stop this shit.</p><p>     </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> She had a plan in mind, running to the office again and waiting for Daniel who soon entered. "I just came over for a drink," he said.</p><p> "I know" She replied before putting her plan into practice "What I'm going to say now may be very strange, but you have to believe me." He looked at her encouraging her to continue, while drinking. Grace told him about the first night she survived the game, the part where he died, the movements of her family, Alex and when everyone exploded from dawn, he should think she was crazy now.</p><p> "So the curse is real?" From everything you heard, was that what worried you? Grace just nodded and he continued "So Alex ..." he spoke and stopped, digesting the idea that his younger brother is not the golden boy, the only good Le Domas, leaves him groundless.</p><p> "He tries to sacrifice me Daniel, he betrayed me." Grace says angrily in her voice, she hates Alex very much now. Daniel doesn't say anything and she understands that she must keep talking. "Hide Charity's gun or take out the bullets, I have a plan in mind. Don't die tonight." She tells him seriously, "As soon as I leave, count 10 seconds and call them." She leaves the room determined.</p><p> Alex opens the doors for her, she runs to the barn, she knows Georgie doesn't need to shoot her, but really, she still hasn't learned to dodge the shot, the pain is still blind and Grace passes out Georgie with a stronger thump than the necessary, she still can't kill a child, but that doesn't stop her from hating him.</p><p> When Stevens breaks the car window to get him, she still passes out and dreams of Alex, but he doesn't have the scary mask, but a dagger, she wakes up with a scream that makes Stevens startle and lose direction, oops, she changed a little bit at night.</p><p> Daniel found her and she had to avoid a smile when she saw him, she even told him that he was a good guy (which is true) and that he should let her go, but Daniel hit her with his gun again and everything went black.</p><p> She woke up at the table again, looking at the Le Domas around her, passing the wine glass, and when everyone vomited blood, Daniel released her from the ropes and pulled her out of that room. They ran and hid until one of the family members passed and then Charity appeared and Daniel stood before him again, with a sinking heart, she watched the couple in front of her.</p><p> "Baby, calm down," he hissed as his wife still pointed the gun at his chest.</p><p> "You don't even care if I die!" Charity screamed furiously and fired, but no bullets came out and Daniel gave a big shit-eating smile.</p><p> "Works with bullets dear" He spoke and ran along with Grace, but Emilie shot him in the shoulder and he fell with the impact, he quickly told Grace to continue and she went, she will come back to save her next time. She killed Becky with Mr. Le Bail's box saying fuck to her fucked up family, just in time for Alex to show up.</p><p> "Grace?" She knew he would cheat on her and it didn't hurt anymore, she didn't love him anymore. "You won't be with me after that, will you?" She did not answer and when he shouted that she was in the room, his family gathered to kill her, they pressed her on the table and above her is Alex with a cold face and holding the dagger.</p><p> "WAIT!" Daniel appears, with his shirt all bloody, the family is distracted looking at his alcoholic brother surprisingly still alive, just let her go and run to a corner of the room. Helene opens the curtains screaming, and all Le Domas flee from the sun, as if they are on fire. Daniel goes to her and stands in front of her, protecting her again.</p><p>  "I will not fail you again!" Helene raises her ax looking directly at Grace "The girl is still dying!" and then it explodes, followed by Fitch. Charity whimpers begging to live, but she explodes nonetheless, Emilie tries to run with her children, only to die in the hall, Grace is laughing hysterically when Tony explodes and there is Alex ... desperate.</p><p> “Grace, love, wait, let's start again, I'm fine, you made me a good guy, love. I promise that no harm will happen. ”There he is, making empty promises, saying he loves her as if he hadn't tried to kill her seconds ago.</p><p> "Oh, Alex, I want a divorce." Grace throws her wedding ring on his chest and it explodes like the rest of Le Domas. With only Daniel and her in the room, he closes his eyes in hopes of exploding, just like the rest of his family, but nothing happens.</p><p> "What?" He speaks confusedly looking at Grace. “I told you Daniel, you are a good man. That's why it didn't explode. "</p><p> Mr. Le Bail appears sitting on the chair, nodding to them both, then disappears as if he had never been there, they say "Fuck you" at the same time and run out of the house before the fire hits them.</p><p> Le Domas mansion burns behind the couple sitting on the front stairs, sir, they share a cigarette and when a policeman asks what happened they answer "Family".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>and this is the end, I hope you enjoyed it.<br/>again, sorry for any mistake.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>